


Temptation or Salvation

by Killerwave9



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killerwave9/pseuds/Killerwave9
Summary: Tweek tweak is on a mission to get a soul that escaped from hell years ago





	1. Chapter 1

It's a Sunday and Pastor craig just finished up his Sermon. And now everyone is either getting ready to head home or are Having conversations at the door.craig was making his way to the front door to speak and say goodbye to the people heading home. A young woman made her way towards him with a big smile on her face

"I enjoyed your sermon today pastor Craig!"

"Thank you miss Chase, I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Yes, and usually I'm not into churches they're usually boring and I used to hate going so much..but you somehow seemed to make church appear more bearable. It makes me want to learn more!"

"Well I'm glad that I could help you get your spark back into religion"

"Yes"the young lady says  
She shoved her hands in her pockets

"And there are things that I would like to know more about, and so I was thinking that if you would like have the time to one day,speak with me you know like a one on one bible study??"

Craig wanted to laugh he knew what she was trying to say. Miss chase isn't good at hiding the fact that she has a crush on him. Craig could see right through her little good girl  
Persona. But instead of confronting and ending up possibly embarrassing her he just went along with it.

"Sure." he told her.  
He could see her face light up as soon as he said it

"R-really!?"

"Yes I can help you with whatever questions you need"

"Oh really that's great!" the woman spoke trying her hardest not to jump around like an idiot

"Yeah how does tomorrow sound?"

"Tomorrow sounds wonderful...um my place or yours?I mean not that it matters or anything but I wouldn't mind it being at my place"

"Okay tomorrow at yours it is then"

"Ok..Oh wait!"she shouted before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a pen and small sheet of paper, she started writing before passing the paper to him.

"It's My adress that way you won't be wondering around town"

"Thank you miss chase"

"You're very welcome. I'll see you tomorrow pastor!" the young woman spoke before heading off to her car

Craig chuckled a bit before putting the  
Address into his pocket. He made his way over to his car unlocking the door and getting in.he started the car and started making his way home.  
Once he was home he made his way to the bathroom getting undressed and tossing his dirty clothes off to the side turning on the shower and stepping in.  
After a few minutes of getting cleaned he made his way to his room finding. Some clothes to wear.for the day. He had a few errands to do that would keep him occupied and when he get home he'd have the rest of the day to himself.

The next day craigs alarm rung he tiredly opened his eyed reaching for his phone turning it off.laying in bed a few minutes longer trying to fully wake himself up.he sat up in bed streaching and began to whipe the sleep out of his eyes.

He got out of bed and pulled out some fresh new clothes to wear for today. He got dressed

Picking up the adress miss chase gave him he made his way out. Of the house and got into his car. Looking at the adress he started making his way over to miss chase house.  
once there he knocked on her door and waited for an answer.it wasn't long before the door flew open revealing miss chase

"Pastor craig it's so nice to see you,um please come in!" she stepped out of the way allowing craig to come in

"It's nice to see you too miss chase"

She closed the door and walked In front of him please call me Sylvia!"she spoke before they both headed into the living room. Craig  
Took a seat on the couch while Sylvia left the room coming back with some snacks and her bible she placed it all on the table before sitting down.

"It really is nice of you to come here and talk about the bilble and stuff..I really appreciate it"

"No problem..now do you have any questions you wanted to ask about the. Bible or religio?"

"Well actually i don't really have anything in particular to talk about um..you could just start off on what you think is important topic and I'll listsen if that's okay"

"Sure you see...." craig began talking and sylvia stared smiling pretending that she was actually listening to every word that craig was saying but in reality she was just admiring him.

Craig was finished talking 

"Wow that's interesting" she spoke

"Well the bible is an interesting piece if work"

"It truly is I've learned so much today!" 

"Glad to hear"

She picked up her bowl of popcorn

"Want some?"

"Oh no thanks I'm good" he answered flipping through the pages of the bible  
She shrugged and continued to eat.

"You know I really enjoy your company here..you know how to make a place feel lively"

"Oh?"

"Yeah it's like you bring this feeling of comfort around you everywhere you go."

"Well I try to be as friendly and as approachable as possible"

"Well you're approachable alright"  
She said leaing back on the couch eating some more of her popcorn

"Hey I was thinking..and I know that this is probably to much to ask but would you like to go out and eat with me someday?"

"Go out like a date?"

"No I'm not saying like a date just getting something to eat and hang out you know just like friends!" She yelled 

The raven chuckled

"I guess if I have the time then maybe one day we can go get something to eat you know like a "friend" thing"

She bowed her head to try to hide the fact that she was blushing

"You don't have to put the emphasis on the word friend like that"

The raven chuckled  
"Sorry I won't...but seriously if I have the time I'd let you know and we can get something to eat"

"Okay"

"Okay..now are you ready to get to learning or are we still talking about other things unrelated?"

"We'll read,let's read!"

She said snatching up her bible from the table  
And flipping through the pages until She was on the same page craig was on


	2. Chapter 2

This is ridiculous!" tweek said

"So what if one soul escaped they have tons more to torture back in hell! Now they're sending me here to find him! I haven't even gone through training yet what am I supposed to do when I find him?!"

The blond started pacing back and forth in the alley.

"Okay I'm sure it won't be that Hard lets just calm Down and figure it out when I find him....first I have to find him" he spoke to himself

"Let's see I think they told me that he was a pastor once I wonder if he still is, and if so all I have to do is find the church!..alright it's time to put on my disguise"

The blond spoke.

His furry animal like legs were slowly changing into that of a human while his wings and horns  seemed to magically disappear.

"That's better" he spoke taking a first step before falling down

"Ugh damn these legs how am I supposed to find him if I can't even use these legs!?"

He gets back up staggering a bit.

"I know they said that it'll take some time getting use to it but I don't really have time on my hands this human spell will wear off in a few days and if I don't find that soul in time those Demons will have my head on A fucking platter!"

The boy started walking each step feeling like pins and needles stabbing through his legs. This feeling wasn't anything he'd expect this was a new feeling to him And it was pure torture!

The young boy made his way down the sidewalk stopping and resting his hurting legs along the way while also looking for a church. After a good 45 minutes the young boy finally found the church. Feeling proud of himself for making it through that hell the young boy made his way to the open doors standing out and watching as craig was preaching to the people. Tweek looked around at all the people that seemed so mesmerized by his words

"Slaves...all of them" tweek whispered to himself

"Reaching for a happiness that not all of them will get..its pathetic"

Tweek glanced back at craig

"That's him alright...the damned preaching to the damned"

He heard people saying amen and clapping before getting up and heading twords the door. Tweek moved out of the way letting them leave.he watched as every one came out piling into their cars leaving.

'Where is he?' tweek thought to himself his eyes still searching for craig 

"Bingo" he said seeing Craig walking out of the church

He smiled evily walking to the pastor

"Pastor craig!?"tweek heard a voice call out stopping him in his tracks

He watched as a woman came out of the church rushing over to craig smiling and talking

'who the heack is that?' tweek thought

He watched from a distance as the two were smiling and talking to each other. A few seconds later the woman ran off.

'okay now is my chance' the blond thought

He walked up to craig before the raven even had a chance to walk

"Excuse me?"tweek spoke   
Craig turned around and saw him and gave him a smile

"Can I help you?" he asked

"Um.." something was wrong.tweek couldn't speak,it felt as if someone sewed his mouth shut. Looking at this man standing on front of him his face seemed so perfect.tweek felt butterflies in his stomach. He saw this man in stage but up close it was so different.

"Hello, cat got your tongue?" the raven haired male spoke

"Oh I um sorry sorry"

"It's okay...I haven't seen you around hers are you new?"

"Yes! Yes I'm new my names um..it's tweek"

"Tweek? That's. A colorful name"

"Y-yeah."

"Was there anything you wanted to ask me?"

"Hum?oh um no not really I guess I wanted to tell you that I enjoyed your little um sermon"

The blond spoke he felt as though he needed to sit down, his legs were starting to hurt more and more he tried his best ti stop the shaking and even tried to cover up his pained face with a smile.

"Why thank you"

"H-how long have you been a preacher?"

"About two years now"

"That's nice" tweek knew he needed to cut this Conversation short before he ended up collapsing from the pain in his new legs. He needed to get craig and bring him back to hell but in order to do that he'll need to get the raven out of the public. Can't start a panic.but how can he get the man by himself it's not like he can just ask him to follow him somewhere. Why would someone follow a stranger. No tweek needed to gain the mans trust somehow.  
But how?  
Tweek couldn't even think anymore he needed to sit down.

"Uh I guess I'll see you later pastor?"

"Sure..you know if you have any questions I'm here you can ask me"

"I'll keep that in mind" he weakly smiled and watched as craig walked to the car. Tweek started walking Well more like he was wobbling twords the church steps and sat down on them  
He started rubbing his now sore legs

"Okay this is gonna be harder than expected. But I need to do this I need to get the job done because if I do I'd be moved to a B ranked demon meaning that I'd have my own souls that will work for me like all of the other demons.. I'd be well known for bringing him back! If only they taught me how to use these new legs or at least let me get use to them..I feel like a baby walking for the first time"

"Hey is everything alright?"

The blond heard some one ask he looked up and saw Craig

"Everything is fine I just needed to sit down"

"Are you sure?because  I saw you walking over here and well it looked like you were struggling.do you need a hand or something?"

"I told you I'm"

He siged

"I'm fine it's just these legs"

"What's wrong with them? Do you need Me to take you to the hospital maybe have them look at it?"

"No! No hospital"

"I just need to rest I think"

"You think?"

"Yeah"

"Well do you need me to take you home?I can do that"

Tweek was confused as to why this man was so eager to help him out. 

"I can take you home where do you live?" the raven asked again

Tweek didn't know what to say he didn't actually have a place to go to. And it wasn't like hell was gonna rent him a nice five star hotel for him to stay at.

"I um don't really have a place to stay at."

"You don't have a home?"

"No"

"So you're homeless"

"B-basically"

"Do you have anyone I can call for you"

"No"

"No family member like mom or dad or anything?"

Tweek shook his head

"No"

Craig looked around thinking of what he could do to possibly help the boy out

"I could bring you inside the church"

Tweek turned his nose up at the word church

"No thanks"

"I'm offering to help you out of the cold" the raven said

'you think this is cold?try living in hell'tweek thought

"I don't really wanna go inside right now...as a matter of fact I think I'm able to walk now" he lied getting up off of the ground faking a smile to craig

"S-see good as new"he struggled

Craig cocked an eyebrow at the obviously hurt blond

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay"craig said crossing his arm's

"Then let me see you walk"

"W-walk?"

"Yeah"

"Why would you want me to walk"

"To make sure that you're okay like you say you are"

Tweek nervously looked around at the peole passing by on the sidewalk

"I don't need to prove myself to you I'm fine"

"No. You don't have to prove anything to me I'm just making sure you're fine"

"Fine you want to make sure I'm okay well I'm gonna prove to you that I am indeed alright!"

Tweek turned around making his way to the sidewalk each step just kept getting worse and worse until his human legs finally gave out and he ended up falling onto the icy ground. Craig ran up behind him

"Are you okay"

"I'm fine"

"See I told you, you need a hospital"

"I don't need a hospital! I just need an ice pack and to probably just rest my legs Okay!"

"I'm just trying to help"

"Do you have an ice pack or something in your car?"

"No but I have one at home. I can take you there and give you one"

"Uh are you inviting me over to your house? Me? A stranger?!"

"Hey I'm only trying to help I mean you don't seem to be in the best shape right now"

'oh gosh this could be it this could be my chance ok ok'tweek thought

"Okay i think that would be what I need right now"

"Alright..here let me help you up" the raven said extending his hand out for the blond to grab it. Tweek took hold of it and craig helped him up. Taking the boy to his car.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ouch" tweek hissed as craig was touching tweeks leg

"It hurts right there?"the raven asked

Tweek nodded 

"Yes so please don't touch it to hard"

"Sorry" craig put the ice pack down on it. And tweek grabbed on to it holding it in place

"So what exactly have you been doing to mess up both of  your legs like this?  
The raven asked

"I haven't done anything it's these stupid legs that don't want to act right!"

"Well just rest up then"

Craig's phone rung so he had to look. At who was calling. It was Sylvia

"I'll be right back" he told tweek before walking out of the guest bedroom

Tweek sat on the bed trying to nurse his sore legs back to health

"Come on legs I don't have forever to wait on you to recover. I have a serious job to do" tweek whispered.

He threw the ice pack to the side and slid off the bed staggering to the door. He peeked through the crack of the door and saw craig talking on the phone

"Uh I would love to, but today's not really good for me I kinda have My hands full right now at the moment.but I'll tell you what how about Thursday? I should be free by then. Then we could go out to eat"

'what the? Is he making plans?with who?!?is it that woman i saw earlier?'

"Alright,i'll talk to you later sylvia"

He hung up the phone. Tweek panicked running as fast as he could back to the bed and jumping down on it quickly grabbing the ice pack before craig returned.craig entered the room.  
Tweek was trying to hide the fack that he was breathing heavily.

"Uh do you need anything?"craig asked standing in the doorway

"No I'm good for now thanks"craig nodded before closing the door.

Tweek put the pack back down and got back out of the bed once he was gone

"Okay I'm in his house this is it this is my chance my opportunity I need to strike while I still have the chance..tonight I can get him tonight while he's sleeping he'd never suspect a thing!"

Tweek walked to the door opening it and peeking out of it to see if craig was out in the hall. There was no sign of him.

"Okay tonight just get it over with tonight every thing will be okay let's just wait it out"

Tweek sat back on the guest bed and started waiting for nightfall. He ended up dozing off.. He woke up and it was pitch black in the room he looked over at the clock and it was 10:00

"Okay guess I fell asleep" he said to himself

"No time to waste I have to go and take him back. 

The blonde quickly got out of bed and made his way to Craig's room he gently opened the door trying his best not to make any loud creaks come from it. He looked in and the room was quiet although the tv was on craig had it set to mute. The blond looked over and saw craig laying In bed sound asleep.  
The blond made his way over to the sleeping raven

"Ok um this shouldnt be hard all I have to do is bring him down there and I'll be set" he spoke to himself.

He stared at the raven sleeping so innocently. 

Tweek watched as the raven turned in bed 

He started having second thoughts

"No i can't stop now this is my chance if i don't do it now then I won't get another chance at this" he said looking at Craig

"But then again i have like what a week or so until my spell wears off I could find anothere opportunity...what the hell am I saying this is my opprotunity I must bring this evil soul back to hell"

'evil' he thought

'craig isn't really that evil,in fact He was the one that brought me here out of kindness of his heart..no evil soul would put others well beings before their own, why was he so kind to me?'

Tweek sighed

'Maybe he's changed..can evil souls even do that? Can they really change? I've never seen or heard that happen,I mean every time a soul escaped hell they always end up doing bad again but craig hasn't really shown any signs of that ,could I just be thinking to much about this?I think I might be thinking to much about this,oh gosh I. Am thinking to much about this!no no. Okay let me just stop thinking.. You know what I need to leave I can do this some other time just not right now I need some time to think'

The blond thought rushing out of the room.

The next day craig woke up streaching he gets out of bed and heads over to the guest room to check on tweek only. To find that tweek wasn't even in there. He wasn't in the bathroom either he was just gone  
Craig figured that the blond probably left while he was in his room sleeping.  
Since he wasnt anywhere to be found in the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Tweek stood outside the doors of the church again waiting for it to be over. He watched as people started exiting the church. And then he saw craig coming out but the same lady as before ran out as well stopping him tweek decided to listen to what the lady had to say.

"Excuse me pastor I'm sorry to bother you but I called you thursday for our um hang out and I um never got a call or text back from you...it's not that I'm mad or anything just a little curious as to why I haven't heard from you"

"I'm sorry I guess I was busy I forgot about it"

"O-oh well that's okay we can make up another time how about it?"

"I'll think about it alright. I have to make sure my schedule is clear before I make angry solid plans"

"Oh okay that sounds reasonable well I'll see you next Sunday" she spoke before running off

Craig let out an annoyed sigh

"You don't like her don't you?" he heard a voice behind him he quickly turned around and saw tweek

"Tweek? What happened you left last night and-"

"I left because I could"

"Well hows your legs?"

"Alot better actually"

"Well that's good to hear"

"Yeah..but enough about me..you know that girl likes you right?I could hear it in the way she spoke to you."

"Yeah I kinda already knew"  
"Do you like her?"

"Not in a romantic type of way"  
"Then why are you doing this to her?"

"Doing what?"

"You're leading her on making her feel like she has a chance with you but in reality she doesn't because you don't even like her!"

"It's not that...I'm not leading her on"

"Then why won't you just tell her you're not interested?! Geeze you act like it's hard to say I don't like you...what is it you don't want to hurt her feelings or something?"

"No that's not it look it doesn't matter"

"It matters to her! She could be out finding someone else but instead she's stuck trying to get a pass with you"

"Why are you so worried about my life and relationships?"

"I'm not worried"

"Well if you aren't then stop asking about it"

"I'm just asking.. I mean she's a very pretty girl I'm Surpried you don't like her"

"She's not my type okay"

"Not your type? What is your type?

"None of your business look if you don't have anything to say that's church related then I'm going to have to ask you to leave...no nevermind I can leave. Please have a nice day"

"You're gay?" tweek spoke shocking craig 

"I'm.w- what?!"

Tweek snapped his fingers at his sudden realisation

"Of course how could I forget that precious little detail!?" Tweek yelled

He remembered back when he was first handed this assignment about Craig's secret 

"You're gay but the reason you're keeping her around is because you think that maybe somehow she could make you be straight.. You want to like her but you can't!? A gay pastor..isn't that frowned upon?"

"Keep your voice down...listen I'm not gay I don't know where the hell you heard those rumors from but it isn't true"

"Oh it's true alright I know all about your little secret you can't hide it from me."

Craig looked around trying to make sure no one was listening in. He walked up to tweek

"Alright what do you want from me? Ten grand? what?"

"Ten grand? What is this hush money? No I don't need hush money from you"

"Then what the hell do you want?I'm trying to be a good person here"

Tweek smiled

"Why? because the bible tell you to be good? Do you even believe half of the shit You're spitting out on that stage every damn sunday?!..of course you don't..you're just trying to find a way to feel acceptance...you're a sinner craig and becoming a pastor won't change the fact that you are one..you belong in hell along with the rest of these people you're teaching these religious lies to"

"Okay I am not gonna stand here and listen to you talk to me like that"

"Oh yes you are..if you leave now I'll just let everyone know all about your little secret.and then poof! There goes your perfect reputation of being a good pastor"

"What do you want from me?!"

"What I want from you is simple...I need you too return with me"

"Return? What are you talking about?!"

"Return to hell..you know that place you escaped from years ago?! They spent years trying to track your slippery ass down and now that we've found you I need to take you back"

"I'm not understanding, I didn't escape from anywhere!"

"Oh don't play dumb with me craig! I don't have time to play dumb"

"I'm not playing dumb it's you who's playing these dumb games here tweek!"

"Me!how dare you tell me that it's me playing dumb games! I have a job to do and this is not a game it's foreal I've been sent here to bring your ungrateful ass back to hell!"

"See there you go again making up lies"

"Agh! Fine you want me to prove that hell is real and thatb your ass belongs there!?"

Craig crossed his arms

"Sure"

Tweek rolled his eyes and growled

"Fine follow me then"

"Where?"

"Just follow me"

He followed tweek to the back of the church where the wooden gates were high enough to keep passerbys from looking in

'okay now how was I supposed to open the doorway to hell again?' the blond thought to himself

"Well I'm waiting?" hang on I'm thinking!"

'ugh what was I supposed to do?!' he thought

"I got it!?"he dugged into his pants pocked and pulled out a marker

"A marker?really?"

"Shut up!it's a magic one..you guys don't have this on earth"

"Yeah I'm pretty sure we don't don't"

Tweek started  drawing. A pentagram on the ground. 

"Okay and you sprinkle a little demon dust and there you go!"tweek said looking at craig

"What am I supposed to be looking at?" The raven asked  
Tweek looked back at the ground 

"Wh- what!? I don't get it there was supposed to be an opening where is it?!"

"Great just as i suspected you're crazy"

"I'm not crazy!" tweek yelled

"Yeah yeah look I don't have the time for this I'm out"

"Oh no you're not craig don't think I'm gonna let you go so easily! Remember that I still know your little secret..I can tell everyone"

"And you think someone will believe you?!you just proved to me  that you're not right in the head there tweek"

"Oh they'll believe me I'll make them believe me I can ruin you craig! Do you wanna risk it?!"

Craig stood silent

"I thought so,now from here on out you're Gonna do whatever I tell you to do until I can get this whole thing figured out and bring you back to hell do you got that?"


	5. Chapter 5

Tweek was pacing back and forth in craigs living room while craig just sat on the couch feeling annoyed

"I don't get it i did everything right how did it not open what did I do wrong??"

"Should I just leave you down here to figure it out while I go watch something upstairs?"

"No I need you around me at all times until I figure out how to go back to hell"

Craig rolled his eyes laying back on the couch

"So you're basically gonna stay here like forever"

"No not forever! Just at least until I can find out howv to get us back"

"Well ok let's say that hell is real and I somehow escaped it..What makes you think I would want to go back?"

"You're going back damned souls don't have a say in the matter at all"

So you're just gonna be following me around all week while I do errands and stuff?"

"Yep all week"

"What about if i have to go to the bathroom?"

"Well obviously you're going in there by yourself"

Craig rolled his eyes.

Tweek wasn't kidding when he said he'd be watching craig all week. And Craig wished he was but the blond followed him everywhere through all his errands tweek never let him out of his sight  once.even when Craig was getting ready to open up the church on Sunday.

"So you staying out here?" craig asked tweek

"I said i won't let you out of my sight and I meant it"

"But aren't you supposed to be like some sort of demon from hell?won't it be impossible to enter or something"

"Oh gosh you watch to much tv, going into churches won't hurt me that's just some stupid legend one of you people made up to make you feel like you're actually in a safe place"

Tweek walked into the church 

"See nothing Happens!" craig walked  
"Okay"he said as he begins to walk to his office tweek followed behind.

Craig flipped the switch turning on the lights

"So this is the pastors office" tweek said 

"Hmm looks cozy"

He made his way over to craigs office chair and sat down propping his feet on the desk

"Can you please not put your feet on the desk?" Craig asked

"Fine" tweek huffed putting his feet down tweek opened one of the drawers pulling out a bible and opening it up reading it. He started ripping out the pages craig noticed and snatched the book

"What the heack are you doing?!"

"What?it's not like it's any use to you anyways,your soul is damned remember? Or are you still clinging on to your hopes of "salvation?" "

Craig looked out the door and saw people walking in.

"Okay look will you just stay in here for the time being while I do my sermon? I have a job to do and I don't need you ruining this for me"

"You won't hear a peep from me" the blond answered 

Craig opened the door and left out of the room leaving tweek in there by himself.

"guess I better keep myself occupied"

He says getting up out of his seat and walking over to a shelf stacked with different bibles

"Geeze how many bibles does one man need?"he says picking one up.Looking through it 

"He slammed the book back putting it back on the shelf

"I'm bored already and its barely been two minutes!"

Church has finished without any problems. Everyone was leaving but instead of craig making his way out to say his goodbyes he made his way back to his office. He saw tweek sitting on top of the desk swinging his feet back and forth

"You know I actually find it funny how you're supposed to be preaching this word of god to a bunch of sinners while you yourself is a sinner..and probably the biggest one of them all!"

Tweek chuckled wiping a piece of hair from his face

"You're just bringing all of those poor soul's down to hell with you,oh but I'm sure you don't care now do you?"

"I'm not bringing these people down anywhere. I'm telling them the truth"

"The truth about what? About god? About the after life? You don't even know anything about that, all you know is the things you read from a book that some human made and exaggerated on a bit..you're preaching lies, do you even believe half of the words that comes out of your mouth when you go up on that stage!? Of course you don't because if you did you would of never became a pastor in the first place! Because your life is a lie everything that you said on that stage is a lie..how can you tell the truth to others when you're not even truthful with yourself?"

Tweek crossed his arms

"You're scared of letting people in and letting them get to know the real you...because you know that if you do decide to let them in and if you do decide to put your guard down they will find you out and they will use your deepest darkest secret as a weapon against you..they will turn everyone you've come to love against you.so you hide,just like that you put up this wall building it up so high and then you start to cover that wall with this fake facade because you don't want people to know the real you. What if they found out that the man they put all of their religious beliefs on was gay-"

"I'm not gay!!" Craig yelled

"Here you go denying it when we know it's true!"

"No that's not true I'm not gay okay you're just making stuff up"

"Oh please you're just gonna keep telling yourself that until you can convince yourself that it's true?when deep down you and I both know the real truth"

"No, you don't know anything about me. And you can't falsely claim that you do"

Tweek hopped off of  the table and made his way over to craig

"Do I have to literally do everything!" 

he said grabbing into the flaps of craigs blue chullo hat and pulling on it until craig bent down and tweek went crashing in for a kiss.Tweek let go and pulled back from the kiss.  
Craig slapped a hand over his mouth in complete embarrassment.  
Tweek smiled

"See that wasnt so bad now was it? You kissed a guy.and not only that but you did it right in the house of God"

Craig shook his head before he started pushing tweek

"Hey what are you doing!?" tweek yelled craig pushed tweek out of his office before slamming the door  
Tweek started banging on the door

"Hey open back up idiot! You can't just lock me out!"

Tweek stopped banging on the door

"Just cause I told the truth doesn't give you the right to kick me out like this!"

Tweek started banging back in the door

"CRAIG OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW! DON'T YOU DARE IGNORE ME!"

He stopped banging

"Fine Craig I can wait out here all day if that's what you want"

Tweek said leaning his back against the door

"See I'm waiting..yep I can do this all day..I have all the patients in the World"

He spoke looking around the church he started tapping his feet getting impatient

"Gah craig open up!" he banged on the door again

A few seconds later and the raven opened the door

"Well it's about time!?" tweek spoke

"I'm gonna need you to go"

"Excuse me?"

"You need to leave now"

"Um I'm not leaving... I can't leave you're stuck with me"

"Tweek I'm not asking again"

"Is this because of that kiss? Because you got to admit-".

"I SAID LEAVE!"  
Tweek jumped at this sudden outburst

"Okay you want me to go then I'll go"

Tweek spoke turning around and making his way to the exit.


	6. Chapter 6

Craig was walking Sylvia to her doorstep

"I had a really great time tonight Craig"

"Yeah me too"

"Um do you want to come inside I can Make us something"

"Um no actually I really should get going"

"Oh,okay"

"Yeah"

"Well I'll see you later then I guess" Sylvia said opening her front door

"Actually there is one thing i need before I go"

"Oh what is it?"

Craig pulled the girl in for a kiss he wanted to see if he could feel the same thing he felt when tweek had kissed him he waned to know if getting that kiss from a girl would spark up those same feelings.

Pulling back from the kiss craig didn't feel anything from it.there was no spark.he felt empty

"I'll see you later" Craig said walking off the porch and heading to his car.  
He got in and sat  there in complete silence. He had so many thoughts going through his head he couldn't deal with it. He banged his head back and forth on the steering wheel out of frustration. He had a pretty girl right in front of him. He even kissed her but yet he felt nothing there was nothing there.he knew he'd have to apologise to Sylvia and tell her that it isn't gonna work out between them. Even though he waned it to.he started up his car and began to head home.maybe a nice goodnight sleep would help him get his mind off of things.

Craig came home that night. He unlocked and opened his door stepping into his dark and quiet home. Walking into the living room his lamp turned on. Revealing Tweek sitting on the couch

"I always wanted to do that...sit in the dark and wait until the person comes home before I turn on the light..you know like they do on tv" tweek said 

"How the hell?! Why are you here I told you to go away!"Craig yelled

Tweek didn't say anything he just half smiled and got up off the couch

"So craig,how was the kiss?"

"What kiss?"

Tweek put his hand on his hips

"The kiss you had from that woman tonight. You did kiss her right?"

"Wait how did you know I kissed her?were you following me?"

Tweek wrapped his hands behind his back rocking back and forth on his feet  
"Mmm nope"

"You were following me"

"Okay maybe I followed...but look that doesnt matter the point is that you kissed her and you didn't feel a thing from it like you wished you did.why won't you just admit it?you're gay!"

"Why do you want me to admit that I'm gay!?what's your fucking gain from it!?"

"I'm just trying to prove my point"

"What point?"

"The point of you being a liar and lying to all of those people right in front of their faces."

"You know what fine Alright I'm gay okay so fucking what? That doesn't make me any less of a person I'm just the fucking same as anyone else"

"And that's true congratulations..but Why did it take you this long to just admit it?"

"BECAUSE!" Craig stopped and calmed down

"Because I know how people will react,if people found out that I was a gay pastor don't you know how many people would leave my church?! do you know the bad reputation I would recive? I'd be fucking ruined!"

"So you'll just continue pretending to be this straight pastor that everyone has come to love and adore.. Continue lying in a church becsuse you don't want your reputation to be ruined?"

Tweek smirked

"Wow..well continue lying to yourself"

"I'm not lying to myself...I'm gay I'm just I just..."

Criag grabbed the back of tweeks head pulling him in clashing into the blond for a kiss before moving back.  
Tweek was dazed for a minute until he realized what happened

Craig started walking back and forth brushing his hand through his hair out if frustration

"Gah! D-did you just kiss me?"

"Yes!" Craig exhailed

"Holy shit..what...I...oh gosh I can't even speak right now.YOU JUST KISSED ME AND I....I kinda liked it"

Craigs eyes widened

"Y-you w-what?" craig asked

"I said liked it!"

Craig rolled his eyes

"Please get out of my house now" Craig told the blond 

"Seriously you're just gonna kiss me and then kick me out?wow some gentleman you are"

"Fine stay here you can sleep on the couch just...stop talking to me"

"Alright I won't speak to you at all tonight I can see you need your space" 

Tweek walked back to the couch and sat down on the couch.  
And watched as craig disappeared up the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

Tweeks waking up on craigs couch in the living room. But he noticed that something felt different something felt off.. He sat up on the couch and noticed that he didn't have his normal human legs anymore. They were replaced with his real legs. He felt his forehead and felt that his horns had grew back also.

He heard noise as craig was walking down the stairs

"Crap!" tweek whispered getting up off of the couch and running to the bathroom he slammed and locked the door looking at himself in the mirror

"No no not yet I can't be seen like this. If the public sees me I could get in trouble damn"

There was a knock at the bathroom door

"Tweek you in there?"

"Y-yeah I'll be out in j-just a sec" Tweek started looking around

"Crap there's nothing in here!"

"What?!" Craig yelled out

"Nothing!"

Tweek huffed

"I have to go out there but craig is gonna flip when he sees me like this. Oh gosh!"

Tweek took a deep breath

"Let's just get this over with everything will be okay" tweek reached for the doorknob opening it slowly before stepping out of the bathroom.  
He could hear craigs foosteos coming closer.  
When craig came his eyes widened when he saw tweek

"Tweek?what the hell is this?"

"This is my...this is me, the real me"

Craigs eyes narrowed at tweek

"Is this some kind if joke?"

"What? No this isn't a joke this is the real me I'm being honest"

"Yesh right ok I get it I'm a pastor I preach at a church I'm gay a sinner blah blah and what you're supposed to be this demon from hell or something? I'm not gonna role-play with you tweek"

"I'm not role-playing!"

"Whatever just take off that damn costume" craig said walking over to tweek trying to pull off his horns

"OUCH" tweek pushed craig back

"YOU IDIOT THAT REALLY HURT!"

"What type if glue did you use?"

"WHAT!? I DIDN'T GLUE THIS ON THIS IS REAL"

"Riight"

"I'm serious" tweek said stomping his foot

"If this was fake could I make my wings do this?" tweek said making the wings on his back flutter

Craig stood there dumbfounded

"I...I don't kn- wait you're a real demon?!"

"Duh stupid!"

"So all of this time you were-"

"I was telling the truth!"

"But if you were telling the truth then"

"Can we do this whole realization some other time!? I'm back in my real form and i need a fucking way to cover it up before I actually get seen looking like this!"

"Okay I think I might have something for you but it's at the church"

"I can't go out I'll be seen"

"We can just aneak out while nobody is watching"

"Okay but if I get caught it's I'm you"

"Yep I know now come on craig said walking to the door putting on his shoes and grabbing his keys he looked outside to make sure that no-one was walking around outside.

"Okay it's clear he told tweek"

The two made their way outside and quickly got into the car.tweek put his seat back laying low so nobody would see him.

As soon as they got to the church craig and tweek made a bee line to his office craig opened up a closet pulling out a nuns outfit giving it to tweek  
Tweek examined the outfit before cutting his eyes to craig

"A nuns outfit?seriously?"

"Hey thats as best thing i could think of..its long enough to cover your legs and wings and you can use that to cover the horns"

"A nuns outfit?"

Just hurry up and put it on I'll figure something out later. Tweek rolled his eyes and began putting it on.

"Okay it's on" tweek said

He crossed his arms

"This feels so wrong" tweek says

"I'm sorry but that's all I have for you right now"

There was a knock at the door tweek and Craig looked at eachother shocked because they've been followed  
Craig went to the door slightly opening it. He saw sylvia

"Craig hey"

"Hey sylvia uh what brings you down here?"

"Oh I was driving and I sorta caught a glimps of you walking in here and I wanted to stop by and say hey"

Craig put on the fakest smile he could conjure up

"Well ..hey"

"Can I come in?"

"Actually I'm kind of busy right now. I have tons of work to do"

"It's okay I promise I won't be a bother"

She told him opening up the door and waking in. She saw tweek sitting behind the desk

"Craig whose that?" she asked

"Oh this is um" 

Tweek stood up

"Allow me to introduce myself.. My name is tweek I'm here because I'm hoping to one day become a great pastor like your friend craig he..and hes promised to take me on as his protégée and teach me things that I surely would need."

"Is that so?"

"Yep"

"Well that's great I guess um I'm glad to see you helping out a pastor in training craig"

"Uh yep..listen can we talk later I have to get done"

"Oh sure dont let me stop you..i have to go to work anyways..goodbye Craig  
Goodbye tweek"

She left out of the room and design closed the door

"protégée?" Craig asked tweek

"Oh like you could think of a better excuse!"

"I probably could of"

"Alright well next time think of one then"

"I will"

"Good"

Tweek walked over to craig

"And find me some better clothes I don't want to be stuck in this awful outfit"

"I will just wear that for now"


	8. Chapter 8

"I thank you all for coming and i hope you all have a beautiful and blessed day. " craig said ending the church sermon

People started to leave for today and sylvia got up out of her seat And walked over to craig.

"Hey Craig do you wanna go get something to eat today?"

"Uh no thanks"

"Can I ask why not?"

Craig exhailed deeply looking at Sylvia

"Listen sylvia you're a great girl and all but..this between us,its not gonna work out I'm sorry"

"Why?"

"It's just not"

"But we kissed! did that kiss not mean anything to you?!"

"I'm sorry sylvia"

She scoffed

"What the heack you literally waited this long to tell me thatl youb don't like me.I've been coming to this church. Only because of you..you think I like coming here really?"...you know what no...fuck you craig!?"

She stormed out of the church  
The raven walked off stage and into his office tweek was in there sleeping with his head on the desk. So craig slammed the door making Tweek wake up.

"Dude!?" tweek yelled

"Wake up,I'm going home and you can't stay here"

Tweek stood up out of the seat. And left out with Craig. They both went to his car craig unlocked the door and opened it to unlock the others.  
He looked at tweem that was standing there

"You getting in?" he asked

Tweek nodded and opened the door getting in and craig got in and started up the car.  
And started driving.

"So how's your doorway to hell coming along?"the raven asked

"Don't ask about it! You already know how it's going"

"No I don't really"

"Ugh if it was going well then we'd both be back in hell by now and we wouldn't be in this car right now driving to your house!"

"Geeze someone's cranky"

"I AM NOT CRANKY!" tweek yelled slamming his arms down

Craig started to laugh

"I fucking hate you" tweek said looking out of the widow

The car fell silent for a minute.

"Uh so tweek let me ask you something"

"What?"

"Why was I in hell? I mean what on earth did I do to end up there?"

"You robbed a bank killed two cops and held one. Person hostage..she ended up getting killed in the middle of it"

"Shit seriously?"

"You weren't that good of a person"

"Why would I ever do something like that?"

Tweek shrugged

"I don't know I can't read inside the mind of a killer"

Craig soon pulled up to his house parking his car into the driveway and they both got out.and walked to the front door

"So how did I escape?" craig asked unlocking the front door

"I don't know I never actually asked about how you escaped..all I know is that you escaped from hell it was actually hard to track you down we searched for years but had no luck finding you. Until one day, someone found you and well.they sent Me to come and get you to bring you back"

Craig opened up the door and they walked in

"But now you can't bring me back because the door to hell won't show up?"

"Exactly I'm basically stuck here on earth until I can figure out how to get back to hell And take you along with me"  
Craig nodded at the blond

"Well good luck with that"

Tweek sat down on the couch

"Enough about hell...how are things with you and that girl?you guys still talk?"

"You mean miss chase?"

He rubbed the back of his neck

"It's funny how you bought that up,she was talking to me today at the church"

"And?"Tweek asked

"And well I told her it wasn't gonna work out between us and she kind of flipped"

"Well of course she did I mean you kissed her and a few days later you tell her that it isn't working out,I'd probably be pissed too"

"Yeah,well she might not be coming back to church anymore"

"Uh so? She wasn't even coming to church for the church in the first place.she only came because she saw that there was a hot young pastor preaching and not some old man.and So you lost one there's alot more where that came from"

"Yeah that's true"

"Now how much longer am I gonna have to prance around like a nun?"

"There isn't really anything out there for someone like you to wear tweek"

"So I'm stuck like this?"

"I guess,until you can find your way back to hell"

"This isn't fair..this just isn't fair!"

"Life's not fair tweek you're just gonna have to get use to it"

"What a load of bull" tweek said to himself

"What did you say tweek?"

"I said leave me alone!"

Next sunday and craig And tweek was in craigs office craig was getting himself ready to go out and preach

"Ugh i can't believe I have to wait here every Sunday"

"Well it's not like I can trust you at my house by yourself"

"Why not?I'm a responsible adult demon"

" yeah and if said adult human gets found out in my house I'll end up in big trouble"

"But I'm always bored here"

"Well find a way to keep yourself occupied and do not tear the page's out of the bible thats not entertaining and thats a waste of money"

"How else am I suppose to stay occupied?"

"Find a way"

Twee pouted and watches as craig threw his hat down on top of the desk  
Tweek sat on the desk and picked up craigs hat and put it on

"Look at me I'm pastor craig here to teach the word of god blah blah blah" tweek joked

"Really?" craig said

"What?you said I needed to keep myself occupied"

"If this is your way of keeping yourself occupied then okay"

"Say craig how about a kiss for good luck"Tweek joked

"Uh excuse me"

"What you scared of a little kiss?"  
"Tweek don't"

"Oooh someone's scared!is it because we're in a church?"

"No"

"One little kiss for good luck won't hurt anything anyways"

"Tweek I'm am not playing games with you right now"

Tweek grabbed craigs arm

"Who said I was playing games?"

The blond asked tightening his hand around the ravens wrist.

"Come on just a  small one" the blond said puckering up his lips at the raven

"If it'll get you to shut up" the raven said kissing the blond.

Both were completely lost in the kiss 5 that they didn't even hear the door as it opened

"Craig?!"they heard a voice call out they Both looked and saw Sylvia standing at the door

"S-sylvia!" craig said pulling away from tweek

"I'm sorry I came back to apologize but I didn't know that youd be sinnfully kissing another guy in here"

"Sylvia"

"I wonder how the people of the church would react if they found out that this"

"Sylvia!"

"How about we  find out"she said exiting the office 

Craig started chasing after her but it was to late she made  
her way onto that stage.

"Attention every One... It has come to my attention that a certain pastor has been doing things..things that are not considered to be holy"

craig and tweek made it up to the stage

Sylvia looked at the two

"I have found our pastor making out with another man in his office

People gasped

"Sylvia stop this right now!"craig said

"No I'm telling every one the truth about our pastor and his bad deeds that shouldn't go unpunished"

She walked over to tweek 

"This is the boy whose been caught making out with craig. The suppose protégée"

She grabbed into his nun hst as snatched it off revealing his horns 

Her eyes widdened and people stared gasping looking at the horns

"You're a-a demon!" Sylvia said


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone is panicking rushing out of the church as fast as they could. Craig tried to calm them down and make everyone listen but people were to afraid of what they just saw. Pretty soon the crurch was empty,not a single soul in sight. Craig sighed and closed the church doors locking them up.

Tweek walked over to him

"I'm ruined tweek!"The raven said going to sit at one of the church pews

"Not only does everyone knows I'm gay, but everyone knows your secret as well. Nobodies coming back here anymore!"

Tears started rolling down his face

"I hope you can get your 'door to fucking hell to' open up because I'm starting to think I belong there."

Tweek bit his bottom lip

"You don't belong there craig."

"Yes I do I was a screw up in my past life and now look I'm just as much of a screw up in this life also!"

"Actually that's not true I've been with you long enough to see how much of a better person you've become craig,most reincarnations when they get a chance to come back they don't use it wisely even if they know if they're a reincarnation or not they always seem to screw up their second chances..but you craig"

Tweek sat down next to craig and gave the raven a warm smile.

"You proved to me that people can actually change you took this life and without you knowing it you did some good! You helped people in their hour of need,when you first saw me you took me in and helped me out because I didn't know how to properly use those damn human legs.  
you even went out of your way to disguise me even though I was a demon! Craig in your other life you would of never done any of those things. You really are a changed soul and you've changed not for the worse!but for the better."

"I guess you're right tweek...but that doesn't change the fact that everyone knows about you"

Tweek wilted a bit  
"Uh yeah that's not gonna end well is it?"

Craig chuckled

"No it isn't" craig stood up  
"What's gonna happen?" tweek asks

"I don't know people are unpredictable sometimes"

An hour or so passed and every thing seemed quiet

"Where is everyone?" Tweek said

"I don't know they've probably went off to hide or something."

"So does this mean that it's okay to leave because I'm kinda hating being here right now."

Before Craig could answer the blonds question someone had threw a brick threw the window startling them both.  
They got up to look and saw a lot of people standing out there pitchforks at hand yelling 

"Oh crap An angry mob" Tweek said

"Craig what do we do!?"

"I don't know!"

"They want to hurt us!" 

"I can see that tweek"

"I don't want to get hurt!"

"We won't get hurt"

"Uh there are hundreds of people out there Craig we are gonna get hurt"

"Just hush let me think" craig started 

"The roof!" Craig said

"The roof?"

"Yeah" 

"What the hell Are you going to do on the roof.?We'll be fucking trapped up there"

"Just trust me okay! Now let's get to the roof"

The mob started yelling louder throwing bricks into the church.  
Soon craig and tweek made their way up on the roof

"Craig What are you gonna do?"

I'm gonna talk to them tweek

"What!? do you really think they would listen to you!?"

"Probably not but it doesnt hurt to try" the raven said he started walking to the edge of the roof

"This is a bad idea" tweek said standing as far away as he could

Craig looked down at the sea of people And cleared his throat

"People of south park can I have your attention please?!" he said and started catching their attention he waited until the yells died down

"Look at you all, is this what the world has come to? An angry mob ready to tear down this holy house of god"

"You brought a demon into the church!"a voice yelled out

"Okay I did and so what? He hasn't done anything to hurt you, you're judging him on his appearance!  
Doesn't the bible say  
"Judge not, that ye be not judged."

For with what judgment ye judge, ye shall be judged: and with what measure ye mete, it shall be measured to you again.."

Craig exhailed

"Listen people we are all different in our very own ways on the outside..but the outside shouldn't matter it's what's on the inside that actually counts..tweek was sent here to do one job and it wasn't to harm any of you that's not his intentions at all..he doesn't want to hurt you..but yet you want to hurt him how backwards does that even sound? I know you're all scared but harming someone just because you don't understand them won't make your situation in any way better!the bible is teaching us to love thy neighbour not fear him...because with fear comes panic and with panic comes disaster.I want you all to look at eachother right now..don't you see no one person is the same as the other.tweeks a demon? Yes..but that doesn't make him any less of a person..he has a heart he has feelings just like the rest of us! And right now he's scared I'm scared..but at least I'm summoning up the courage to come up here and try to talk to you like a rational human being should do..."

Craig looked back at tweek extending his hand out for the blond to grab it. Tweek shook his head

"Come on tweek it's okay..trust me"  
The blond slowly walked over and grabbed his hand walking up to the edge looking down

"This is someone none of you should fear he punish those that needs to be punished not ones who don't..in a way he's actually the good guy in all of this not the bad guy he's are friend and most importantly he's someone that I care about.. And love"

Tweeks squeezed the ravens hand

"That's right I love him and thats because I can see him in a different way I don't see him as evil he's just misunderstood"

"Gah h-hes right I don't want to hurt anybody!"

"So people all I ask is that you please put down your pitchforks and stop this madness and maybe get to know who he is before you point your fingers? Please just give him a chance"

Silence filled the air

"I wanna touch his horns!"they heard a little kid shout out

Craig started laughing

"Gah m-my horns?!"

People started to drop their weapons

"Craig their listening to you" 

"I know..lets go back down " he says  
And the two started to exit the roof. Craig Made his way over to the front doors and opened it revealing alot of people standing on the other side. Some started walking in. One lady walked up to tweek.  
Tweek started to get nervous  
She held out her hand and tweek took it shaking hands

"Sorry we almost killed you" the lady said 

"Uh it's okay you were scared I'd be scared as well"

Kids started running up to him laughing and hugging him

"Gah!" Tweek yelled out  
Craig laughed at them before leaving out of the back of the church to the outside. Everything was quite now and peacful.just the way it should be.

Soon tweek came out

"Craig?what are you doing out here?"

"Guess i needed the fresh air" the raven spoke

"Yeah i kinda had to leave out as well"

Tweek looked over and saw a door 

"Craig look!"tweek shouted running over to it

"This is it this is the door back!"

Tweek laid his hand on the doorknob but didn't open it he let go and turned to look at craig

"A-are you ready to go?" the blond asked

"I'm gonna end up there One way or another aren't I?' craig said toughing the doorknob

"Can't end up hiding forever"

"Th-that's true"

Craig opened the door nervously.. But when he opened the door there was nothing there

"What the?!" where is it?" tweek said

"I don't know" Craig closed the soor and opened it back. But there was still nothing there craig closed it and stepped back.

"But the portal it's supposed to be there" tweek put his hand on the doorknob and opened it revealing a dark portal

"It showed up" Tweek said

Craig walked up to the door but the portal disappeared

"What the?this hasn't happened before craig what's...unless, craig!"

"What?"

"You can't go back to hell!"

"Serously?"

"Yes this portal it's-its denying you entrance!"

"Why?"

"I don't know I guess your good deeds caught up with you"

"Well that's great isn't it?" craig spoke smiling

"Yes it is! I've never seen anything like this happen before...but uh I Still have to go craig" 

"Right now?"

"Yeah the portal is  for me I have to go"

"Oh okay"

"I really enjoyed this small time we had together craig you really are proof that people can change"

"I- I'll miss you tweek"

The blond smiled before dissapearing.  
Into the other world and with a blink of an eye the door disappeared to

"I didn't even get to kiss you goodbye" craig said as he chuckled

He walked away.

Next sunday every one came into church as usual listening to craigs sermons it was back to normal all of the crazyness had settled down. After church was over craig went over to the front doors telling everyone their  goodbyes. 

"The sermon was okay but I felt like it could of been better" craig heard a voice speaking behind him he looked and saw tweek leaning against the wall

"Tweek you came back?"

"Yeah"

"But i thought you needed to be back at hell"

Tweek walked over up him

"I wanted to see how things were going back up here since I left...and also I'd hate to admit it but I sorta did miss you"

"You missed me?'

"Yep thats what i said"

Craig smiled grabbing the blonds and pulling him in for a long kiss 

"I missed you too"

tweek smiled at the raven

"You know how about we start over make things a bit different and better"Tweek said

"I'd like that"


End file.
